


Endless Abyss

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene for season 6's - Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel, at it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Abyss

"Daniel," Jack barked. He was frustrated at how his former, ascended teammate  
kept leaving him.  
  
"I'm right here, Jack," Daniel announced, making the older man nearly jump out  
of his shoes.  
  
Swiftly turning around, Jack held up a finger. "Quit doing that popping in and  
out thing, forcryinoutloud!"  
  
"Sorry… you called?" Daniel had been trying to figure out how he could help his  
friend without breaking the rules. He knew Oma was keeping close tabs on his  
activities.  
  
"Yes, damn it! I did call!" Jack ran a hand through his messy hair. "I don't  
understand why you can't help me blow this popsicle stand."  
  
"Jack, I've explained this to you already… I can't. The _others_ will know."  
  
"Others, smothers… who gives a damn!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"I do, for one, Jack." Daniel couldn't help but notice the torn, brown top his  
friend wore. "That has to be the ugliest thing I ever saw you in. Brown is  
definitely not your color."  
  
Jack's mouth hung open. "You're kidding me, right? I mean… I'm _DYING_ here and  
you're concerned about esthetics!"  
  
"Just trying to lighten the mood, Jack," Daniel grimaced at the pained  
expression that crossed the other man's face.  
  
"I'll go you one better, Danny boy. That cream colored sweater you're wearing is  
sooooo not the look for you."  
  
The younger man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jack, this isn't exactly the  
type of conversation I counted on having with you." Noticing Jack had removed  
one of his shoes again, Daniel quickly added, "throwing that shoe at me isn't  
going to solve anything either."  
  
"Yeah, but it'll make me feel better." Jack aimed for Daniel's head and said,  
"give me one good reason not to throw this at you?"  
  
"I can't, so go ahead and throw away. You can't hurt me with it," Daniel simply  
said.  
  
"Oh to hell with it." Jack sat down and put his shoe back on. Eyeing his former  
archaeologist, Jack asked, "Why can't you stop Ba'al, Daniel?" he sighed. "I  
remember what Oma did at Kheb. If you're abilities are anything like hers, we  
should be out of here in no time."  
  
"I think you've had too many trips in that _sarc,_ Jack. I'll get in trouble."  
  
"With who… the _glowy_ crowd?" If Jack could actually hurt Daniel, he probably  
would have at that point. "Damn Goa'uld, damn Kanan, damn Tok'ra… and damn you  
too, Daniel!"  
  
"Jack, I know you're hurting really bad right now. But you have got to listen to  
me," Daniel insisted. Seeing his best friend like this was tearing him apart  
inside, especially knowing that he couldn't really help the man.  
  
"I don't have to listen to squat, Daniel!" Jack shouted. "If you can't bust me  
out of here, what good are you?"  
  
Daniel gave himself a self-hug and couldn't look Jack in the eye. His former  
team leader was correct… what good was he? Hearing footsteps approach the cell,  
hanging around wasn't an option. "Jack, I gotta go."  
  
Jack waved his hand in the air. "Go ahead and leave. That seems to be what  
you're good at."  
  
Hurt beyond words at hearing Jack say that, Daniel forced himself to say, "I'll  
be back and that's a promise."  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever," Jack grumbled back. "I'll believe it when I see that  
cream colored shirt staring me in the face."  
  
A smile slowly crept up Daniel's face. There was still hope. If Jack's sense of  
humor was still intact that meant the sarcophagus hadn't completely eaten away  
at Jack's soul.  
  
The end


End file.
